


Gray

by soucieux



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soucieux/pseuds/soucieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is gray and gray and gray. And then Jin sees Kame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

The sky is gray when he leaves jimusho headquarters. It has been gray for days. Jin's sick of it—the sky being gray and the rain that comes with it. It is unpleasant because everything is saturated with wet. This includes his pants because the inseam is a little long, and the water creeps up through the fabric four centimeters, darkens it from a 75% gray to almost black.

He sees his reflection a puddle and it ripples. He looks tired and haggard, he thinks. He has circles under his eyes, but at least his hair still looks good.

And his favorite shirt makes him feel a little better.

It is white and cotton. It falls halfway down his thighs and is long-sleeved and soft. He bought it in LA—or maybe stole it from someone he knew there. He pulls the thin fabric over the palms of his hands—to the knuckles of his fingers. He wants to wear it everyday. But he doesn’t because every time he washes it, some of the softness washes away. He doesn't want that to happen.

Jin ends up at a bar before going home. It is dark inside, quiet and warm and not wet. He sits at the bar and there is a mirror along the back. He sees his reflection and—

He blinks.

And—

He blinks.

"Kamenashi," he says, and Kame is a few stools away. He wears a lot of black and is watching a baseball game on one of the televisions. Intently—because he doesn't seem to hear Jin.

"Kamenashi," Jin repeats, and blinks again. He considers leaving, but instead chooses to sit beside the other. "Kamenashi."

The inning ends before Kame finally turns to him. Jin notices that he is wearing a lot of layers. Jin wonders if he feels too warm in all of that. "Akanishi," Kame says.

They look at their reflections on the back wall of the bar, or maybe they look at each other. Kame eventually turns back to the baseball game, but they sit there together, silently.

When the game is over, Kame turns to Jin and Jin opens his mouth to say something. When he looks into Kame's eyes though, he forgets what he has to say, and he snaps his jaw shut.

Kame laughs.

\---

Kame's body is pale. Jin remembers that he burns before tanning, a blushing sanguine shade.

Jin peels back Kame's layers and Kame clings to him, soft and white. He strips Jin of his gray pants and white shirt and they lay and sweat and breathe and live. At the edge, Jin tries to look into Kame's eyes, but he closes his own and sees soft white.

Afterwards, he opens a window and lights a cigarette. The gray smoke filters out into the night sky and he is surprised.

"Kamenashi," he says, and Kame looks up. He doesn’t notice Kame cleaning himself off with his favorite white shirt.

The rain has stopped. He can see stars in the sky.

He smiles and Kame smiles back, gestures for him to come back to the bed, and he does, twists their limbs together beneath the sheets. Kame falls asleep first, his head on Jin's chest. Jin can see their reflection in the murky gray television screen across from his bed. He can't really tell because it's distorted, but he looks a little content.

Or maybe drunk.

\---

He wakes up to Kame fluttering around his bedroom. He is rushing to find his clothes. His hair is wet and a towel is tied around his waist. It threatens to fall from his hipbones. Jin almost wants to tell him that some of his clothes are in a bag in the closet, but he thinks this is funny to watch. So he laughs instead.

Kame gives him a look.

And when he is finally dressed, Jin leads him to the front door. Jin can't see his pale skin because he wears large black sunglasses and a black hat. They stand at the door, Jin inside and Kame out.

“Akanishi,” Kame says, and nods before leaving.

On the way back to the bedroom, Jin stops at the bathroom. He looks at his reflection again. His hair is imperfect and sticking out at odd angles. His eyes look awake, but his head hurts. He is hung over.

In his bedroom, Jin goes to the window again. The sky is gray. The rain is back. It pours, even. He opens the window and the screen and sticks his head out to look down at the sidewalk in front of the building. He doesn't see Kame. Kame must have already gotten a cab.

He retracts his head, shakes droplets from his hair and he coughs. He should be careful—he might get sick. His stomach clenches.

He picks up his white cotton shirt from the floor. It is stained, but he puts it on anyway. He is cold and warm at the same time, and his blood pulses through his head and through his heart and his stomach clenches again. He crawls into bed, crawls back between the sheets and curls up because he feels warmer that way.

Just a little longer.


End file.
